Zombiquarium
Zombiquarium is a mini-game unlocked by beating Adventure Mode and other Mini-games. In it, the player spends five sun to feed brains (up to three can be in the tank at a time) to Snorkel Zombies, which produces sun in turn. The player can also use Sun to buy more zombies or to buy the trophy and win the level. The Trophy costs 1000 Sun. Icons Zombiquarium2.png|iOS icon Zombiquarium PC.png|PC icon Zombiquarium Xbox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Zombiquarium DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Zombiquarium ipad.png|iPad icon Strategy The player should simply feed the zombies when they get hungry (they will turn green). If zombies have not been fed for a long enough time, they will die. The player should collect sun and occasionally buy other zombies if he or she feels like it until he or she has enough Sun for the trophy. It is a good idea to keep one brain floating in the tank at all times, as the player can tell when zombies are hungry by seeing if they swim towards it. Gallery A Ton Of Snorkel Zombies.png|A lot of Snorkel Zombies Hacked Zombiquarium.jpg|Playing with Textures can make Snorkel Zombies in a real aquarium Zombiquarium Full.png|More Snorkels 642.PNG|Way too many Snorkel Zombies lot of zombies.JPG|By Someone456 Hungry Snorkel.JPG|A hungry Snorkel Zombie Dead Snorkel Zombiq.JPG|A dead Snorkel Zombie in this Mini-game Zombi....png|Zombiqua... Trivia *The Music which played on this level is Moongrains (the music played during Night levels). *This Mini-game is based off of the game Insaniquarium, also by PopCap Games. *This is unknown how the player gets the brains to feed Snorkel Zombies. *It is strange if the player using humans' brains to feed Snorkel Zombies, although it might be the brains are from animals, not humans. *Using the Instant Kill Zombies Hack will make the Mini-game impossible to win, because the Snorkel Zombies will die instantly when they are hungry. *This is the only part of the game (besides the Zen Garden and Ice Level) that doesn't involve any zombies attacking the player's house. This is also the only place, other than the Zen Garden's Aquarium Garden, that is under the water. *The only zombies that are used are Snorkel Zombies despite zombies not needing to breathe, as noted in its Suburban Almanac entry.thumb|right|300px|Video of beating Zombiquarium with 5 zombies in less than 3 minutes. *This, Whack a Zombie and Last Stand are the only mini-games in which zombies give Sun. *The music played is called "Moongrains" which is the same as the music played on night levels, even though this is not neccesarily set in the night. *When the player has more than 10 zombies, more instruments will play in the music (like when a huge wave of zombies come on a night level). *Zombiquarium and Air Raid are the only levels that don't take place in the front yard, the backyard or on the roof. *If the Zombiquarium save file is modified to another save file, for example, Last Stand, then the player cannot feed the zombies. Instead, if the zombies die, they will drop money, chocolate, diamonds, and Zen Garden plants. *This is the one of two times in the game which Zombies can be purchased via Sun, the other being I, Zombie. *The Sunny Days achievement can be earned through this Mini-game, by not purchasing the trophy and continuing to collect sun. *Zombiquarium is one of the eight Mini-games that does not have any Lawn Mowers, Pool Cleaners, or Roof Cleaners; the other seven are Last Stand, BOMB All Together!, Beghouled, Beghouled Twist, Zombie Trap, Buttered Popcorn and Air Raid. *This is one of the two levels in the game without any plants. The other one is Zombie Trap. See Also *Adventure Mode *Mini-games *Snorkel Zombie *Sun *Brains *Sunny Days Category:Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games